


an idea

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [148]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Earth C, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave has something to ask Karkat.





	an idea

“Hey Karkat.” Dave said as he looked at the news on his phone. The usual, some crimes, troll apple had sky high prizes, and Jake’s ass was on tv again. Again, the usual when you were a god in an entirely new universe with several different species living together. Back on old Earth, this would be so weird, but here he was, a god, and dating a gray, grumpy alien. Yes, it’s true. But this wasn’t exactly what the conversation would be about, not directly atleast, but something else. “You know how we’ve been together for years?”

 

The troll nodded.

 

“Of course? I would be a nutjob if I forgot the past three sweeps of my life, what’s your point? Last time you started a conversation like that we got human married.”

 

Well, he was sharp.

 

“Well, you catch on quickly Kitkat, you know how I work.”

 

“First, don’t call me the name of an old Earth candy, and second, what life changing thing are you going to ask me to consider this time? It can’t be moving in together since we already do that, and we’re married. I mean, we’ve already done like all life changing couple things.”

 

Dave shook his head.

 

“Not all of them.”

 

“Wait, what have we forgotten?”

 

Dave took a deep breath, and then let it out.

 

“I was thinking, wouldn’t it be nice to have kids? We’ve been together a long time and I really wanna raise kids with you, I want to be a dad, and I would be really happy if you wanted to be one too. Seeing some babies and grubs around here would be nice.”

 

“So, you want us to open up our home to annoying, screaming, biting, clawing and drooling babies and grubs that will make us lose sleep for sweeps while craving constant attention? I love it.”


End file.
